Rule Number one
by jankisu02
Summary: The Briton came closer, closer and closer, until Kiku's eyes shut close and his pale hands clenched the curtain behind him. His heart thudded loud, he was waiting; waiting for Arthur's lips to touch his ever so gently, but they didn't draw any closer...


Warning: Not beta-edited...but soon it will, someone lovely is editing now. :D

So, yes I'm alive. \o/** This is fail**. I don't have much to say besides enjoy. ^^

Characters don't belong to me.

* * *

"You can…" Kiku spoke reluctantly, his voice hushed, "come closer if you want."

Arthur was silent for a moment, still caught by Kiku's tender eyes, Arthur deliberated for a brief moment before answering, "I want to." He leaned in making only a small gap between him and the Asian nation. "May I come even closer?"

Kiku's mind grew hazy as the westerner's breath reached his comfort zone, leaving a mesmerizing fragrance. He was the blonde man's captive; those emerald eyes were too beautiful, something Kiku found to be hypnotizing. He was trapped not only by the other's gaze but also by those long arms against the closed window which was adorned with parted crimson curtains that reached the carpet. The moon illuminated Arthur's skin which caused Kiku's heart to beat faster.

"You may," the Japanese said, a little out of breath, his pale cheeks turning a dark shade of pink.

The Briton came closer, closer and closer, until Kiku's eyes shut close and his pale hands clenched the curtain behind him. His heart thudded loud, he was waiting; waiting for Arthur's lips to touch his ever so gently, but they didn't draw any closer, instead a hand cupped his flushed cheek, "You're shivering."

Kiku opened his eyes and met emerald ones, Arthur's eyes had an emotion that was hard to depict. Kiku knew he was shivering; he still wasn't used to what they were doing as friends. They were what you called "friends with benefits", Kiku didn't expect himself to agree with this kind of status with the bushy eyebrowed nation but something convinced him to do so, he wasn't sure what it was though.

They stared at each other's eyes for a long time that it became somewhat awkward and Kiku knew that something was not right. He parted his lips but wasn't able to manage a word, why couldn't he say anything? He wanted to say something, anything but he was tongue-tied. He hoped that the taller man could read his eyes, his stare, for words evaded him.

"I'm sorry," Arthur's voice was barely audible but Kiku heard him. Arthur liberated his frail body and walked toward the desk, his back at Kiku, "It's late, we should call it a night."

"Arthur-san, I-"

"I'll turn up the heater for you."

"Arthur-san-"

"The key's on the doorknob."

"Arthur-san," Kiku tugged on his sleeve, Arthur stiffened, something _was_ wrong, "Did I upset you?" When the green eyed man remained silent Kiku spoke again, "I am sorry if I had done something displeasing."

Arthur shook his head, "No, you haven't done anything wrong, I assure you." His voice was slightly bitter.

"Then why are you bothered?" Brown eyes stared at his back, waiting for him to turn around.

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"How would you know?"

"How could I not know?"

"Kiku just…just drop it." Arthur almost stormed out the room but Kiku's petite hands caught one of his warm ones. Arthur bit his lower lip.

"You can tell me anything Arthur-san," Kiku was full of concern; he hadn't seen Arthur like this before. He squeezed Arthur's hand trying in vain to comfort him, "You know that, right?"

Arthur was silent for a while but then he sighed, "I do."

"Then please be open with me."

"I can't," His voice was strained. "It'll upset you."

"It's all right," he pressed, "If it is bothering you, you must say it."

He heard Arthur sighed then turned toward him, his cheeks were flushed. Something told Kiku, probably instinct, that he needed to hear what Arthur was about to say, whether it be about fairies or unicorns.

Arthur held Kiku's eyes with his; Kiku pursed his lips preparing himself for Arthur looked concretely serious.

"Kiku," a deep breath, "I've fallen inlove with you." The raven haired man froze, his eyes wide. "I know, I broke rule number one."

END.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Sucked, right? LOL, please review!


End file.
